


Kitty Cat Lalondes

by PSXNOVA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, Gen, they literally just talk about cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSXNOVA/pseuds/PSXNOVA
Summary: rose and roxy talk about cats. commission that took me way too much time.
Kudos: 5





	Kitty Cat Lalondes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G1ggleSqu1re](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=G1ggleSqu1re).



The Lalondes had been invited to a cocktail party hosted by Jane Crocker, the “Crockertail Carouse” if you will. Or you could say they were invited to a… “Crocktail” party? Anyways, June and the ecto-sisters were the only friends of Jane invited, however, as she organized the gathering primarily as a disguised method to make some connections for Crockercorp’s new streaming service. The capitalist chattering quickly became worn out and boring for two absolute purple-pink Casanovas, much like the annoying amount of commas and words that begin with C I’ve decided to use. Rose and Roxy found their way into a bathroom after shaking a few hands and grabbing a few drinks, while June found her way into her dedicated guest room to relax and space out. The bathroom was quite homely, yet lavish all the same.  


ROSE: So?  
ROXY: this lame excuse for a party is uh  
ROXY: rough to say the least  
ROSE: Quite, but we need to be here to show our...  
ROSE: Um, our... support?  
ROXY: idk seems like even youre having trouble thinking of a reason to be here  
ROSE: It isn’t that, I’m just distracted.  
ROXY: damn thats crazy  
ROXY: by what?  
ROSE: Despite the whole Seer of Light thing that these walking wallets refuse to cease bringing up, I’m having trouble remembering if I put food out for Maven before I left.  
ROXY: who  
ROSE: ..Maven.  
ROSE: My son?  
ROXY: your WHAT  
ROXY: omg wait im so happy for him  
ROXY: i kind of suspected some gender shit regarding him but it’d be weird to put it out in the world  
ROXY: regardless i think he can cook for himself though  
ROSE: ..?  
ROXY: yknow despite being a serket and all  
ROSE: Oh Jesus fucking Christ.  
ROSE: My cat, Roxy.  
ROSE: My daughter is still my daughter.  
ROSE: I think?  
ROXY: ohhh wtf i didn’t even know you had a cat  
ROSE: Yeah, he’s great.  
ROSE: Extremely active, aware, and just alive.  
ROSE: Compared to the likes of Jaspers anyways.  
ROXY: he was a gentlemen leave him alone  
ROSE: Well, now they’re a lesbian.  
ROXY: such is the lalonde clan way yeah  


Rose stares at Roxy, who quickly meets her glance. A moment of silence passes.

ROXY: pfff  
ROSE: Snrk.  
ROXY: lol  
ROSE: Hehehe.  
ROXY: LMFAOOOOAOAOAOAO  
ROSE: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ROSE: Good shit, sis.  
ROXY: yea u too  
ROXY: yknow  
ROXY: its kind of weird  
ROSE: Hm?  
ROXY: i grew up cloning frigglish--  
ROSE: Jaspers.  
ROXY: i grew up cloning frigglish and having all these cats  
ROXY: just hella cats of a single friggly origin  
ROSE: Wasn’t one of them a god?  
ROXY: uh  
ROXY: ohhh gcat  
ROXY: yea no  
ROXY: i never fucked with him anyways  
ROXY: generally lame af  
ROXY: an absolute bitch-built cat to say the least  
ROXY: ask jane abt him she liked him  
ROSE: Right, sure.  
ROSE: Even though you fused with him somewhere down the line.  


Rose points out Roxy’s off-white cat ears, which she attempts to hide, along with her tail.

ROXY: yeah but like  
ROXY: i only wanted catgirl features and my session jus so happened to develop in a way that allowed me to  
ROXY: but we dont have to talk abt that right meow  
ROSE: Okay.  
ROSE: To be honest, you having to actively care for all those cats all at once--  
ROXY: (yeah sure actively taking care totally)  
ROSE: --sounds like such a hassle.  
ROSE: I really only ever had Jaspers as a pet and I don’t even remember that much about him.  
ROSE: Mutie too, he was absolutely wonde-  


A knock on the bathroom door interrupts Rose. The sisters glance at the door waiting for it to open, but nothing happens. A silhouette can be seen at the bottom of the door and it seems to be a little frantic, hopping around on its feet.

ROSE: ...Who is it?  
DAVE: rose can you hurry up  
ROXY: *ugh the bum police are here*  
ROXY: *i mean fun*  
ROXY: *nah bum nevermind*  
ROSE: Heheh.  
ROSE: Yeah sorry, we’ll be right out.  
DAVE: “we???????”  
ROXY: yeah lol  


Roxy reaches for the door and slides it open, but no one is there.

DAVE: right here tall-ass  


Dave’s staring up at Roxy, who towers over him.

DAVE: please tell me i didn’t interrupt anything  
ROSE: Oh god no, not at all.  
ROSE: We’ll clear out, sorry about that, bro.  
ROXY: nah nah wait a damn minute  
ROXY: tf are you even doing here  
DAVE: oh jane wanted me as “gamer rep” to seem hip or whatever to seal the deal  
DAVE: i’m also the dj, but that’s less important to her  
ROXY: lame  
ROSE: We should dip.  
ROSE: All three of us, just head anywhere.  


Rose collects her belongings and steps out behind Roxy, leaving the knight to do what he must.

ROXY: hm yeah we should prolly leave huh  
ROXY: but we’d b leaving june behind  
ROSE: shes probably asleep in her room anyways  
ROXY: true true.  
ROSE: Want to go to Chuck E. Cheese’s once Dave hops out the bathroom?  
ROXY: the restaurant right  
ROSE: The arcade.  
ROXY: ...the restaurant right  
ROSE: Yeah.  



End file.
